A Melody
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Inspiration for a song can come form any source. One-shot.


A/N: Hello everyone I now present my next Casshern Sins one-shot story. Without a doubt, I can easily say that episode eight of Casshern Sins was my favorite episode of the series because of the song Janice sings at the end. I am watching the series for a second time as I right my Casshern Sins stories and this month I am watching episode eight so I decided to do to this story. The opening song is a modified version of "Horst-Wessel-Lied" which was the official Nazi Party song and was co-national national anthem of Germany during the Third Reich. When examining the character of Braiking Boss in the original Casshan series and the 1993/94 series Casshan: Robot Hunter, the personality of Braiking Boss seems to match Hitler in some manners: desire for conquest, domination and a hatred for a particular group being humans instead of Jews like Hitler. While there were some difference, there are also similarities between the two. I promise openings won't be this long again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

The stage was set and light shown brightly. Loyal Braiking Boss subordinates were in the crowd as arts were one of the many aspects of life Braiking Boss controlled. A large crowd of androids sat in the audience awaiting the performance. On the stage, a large band awaited. Then the star, who this crowd has come to seen, took the stage. Janice walked to the microphone.

_The flag flies high. The ranks _

_Our robot armies march with ready steps_

_Comrades oppressed by humans_

_March in spirit within out ranks_

_Comrades oppressed by humans_

_March in spirit within out ranks_

_Clear the streets for the Andro Army_

_Clear the streets for the Andro Army_

_Robots look to Braiking Boss for hope_

_The day of freedom and domination dawns _

_Robots look to Braiking Boss for hope_

_The day of freedom and domination dawns _

_For the last time, the call to arms is sounded_

_For the fight, we are prepared_

_Already, Braiking Boss rules near and far_

_The time of bondage is coming to an end_

_The flag flies high. The ranks _

_Our robot armies march with ready steps_

_Comrades oppressed by humans_

_March in spirit within out ranks_

_Comrades oppressed by humans_

_March in spirit within out ranks_

* * *

The song ended and they crowd stood up applauding. People threw roses as Janice bowed and waved to the crowd. After it was over, she headed backstage where her friend Jebediah was waiting. They headed to Janice's dressing room where they could talk away from Braiking Boss' minions.

"You're were great Janice." said Jebediah.

"I guess so." sighed Janice.

"What's wrong?" asked Jebediah.

"I hate this." answered Janice.

"You're still opposed to this censorship." sighed Jebediah.

"Everything is controlled by Braiking Boss. I can't sing the songs I want because they were written by humans or involve human feelings like love." said Janice.

"We cannot stand up to Lord Braiking Boss." stated Jebediah.

"There are robots who don't agree with Braiking Boss." said Janice.

"You're talking about the Jin guy." replied Jebediah.

"He's actively fought against Braiking Boss." noted Janice.

"Yes and he's now a wanted fugitive because of it. Look, Braiking Boss has loyal soldiers everywhere listening for anyone who speaking out. It's best to keep such ideas to yourself." said Jebediah.

"I have a new song I would like to try if I ever got the chance." said Janice, "I've named it "Sky". A simple yet fitting name."

"I'd love to hear it." requested Jebediah.

_I want to be a star_

_I want to be a star_

_That never stop_

_Oh, shining down on you_

_I wanna be a moon_

_Like a gentle wind_

_Oh, softly touch my face_

_Feel my breath when you close your eyes at night_

_It's alright, you were not the only one _

_I will be the whisper in your voice _

_I'll find your day_

_What do you want to be if there is a choice?_

_Do you have a dream that make you feel alive?_

"How was it?" asked Janice

"That was...amazing." answered Jebediah amazed.

"It's sad Braiking Boss will never allow me to sing it." said Janice sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure people will hear your song." said Jebediah

"I hope so." said Janice.

* * *

The Ruin had ravaged the world. Janice tried to keep hope alive with her voice and became famous for it. However, there were plenty who wanted to silence her forever. A group of robots had been following her for a while when they caught up to them. The robots killed the robots guarding Janice including Jebediah who was the last one defending her. Janice sang "Sky" which enraged the robots. They attacked when suddenly a man in white killed the robots. After a talk, the man and his robot dog before guiding her.

"This land used to be so beautiful." said Janice sadly.

"Yeah." said the man, clearly bothered.

"What's wrong?" asked Janice.

"Nothing." answered the man softly.

"You seem upset." noted Janice.

"It's nothing." said man.

"You seemed depressed." said Janice.

"I'm fine." replied the man.

"I don't think you've smiled once." said Janice.

"There's nothing for me to smile about." said the man.

"You have a point there." said Janice.

"This is a world of sorrow and loss." said the man guilty.

"There is still beauty in the world." stated Janice.

"You're not the first person to believe that." noted the man.

"A friend?" asked Janice.

"Somebody I met. A woman who built a bell to prove beauty exists." answered the man.

"Tell me a little about yourself." requested Janice.

"I can't." said the man.

"I understand it's too personal." replied Janice.

"I don't remember." said the man.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had amnesia." said Janice.

"You didn't know." said the man, with a frown on his face.

"I didn't mean to offend you." said Janice.

"You didn't." said the man.

"_Do you even smile?_" asked Janice to herself.

* * *

The two companions continued on their travels. They were walking when they got attacked by bandits. It was than when Janice confirmed her suspicion that her companion was non other than Casshern. The two continued on their travels.

"I'm surprised you're still willing to travel with me." stated Casshern.

"I don't care what happened in the past." replied Janice.

"Your voice brings beauty to the world which I destroyed." said Casshern.

"You are not the malicious person most make you out to be. I can tell you do have a good heart." said Janice.

"I murdered Luna and leave death wherever I go. I appreciate your kind words but, I'm nothing more than a monster." said Casshern.

"Why did you kill Luna" asked Janice.

"I don't remember. My memory is very foggy. I even forgot I killed Luna or started the Ruin until Lyzue told me." answered Casshern.

"Is she a friend?" asked Janice.

"She's trying to revenge her sister who I killed." answered Casshern.

"I see." replied Janice.

"All I do is kill and destroy." said Casshern.

"It's like water." mused Janice.

"What do you mean?" asked Casshern.

"Water can destroy with ease. Rushing water can sweep you away, it can wash things away and floods can damage homes." answered Janice.

"That does sound like me." replied Casshern.

"However, water is an essential necessity for life. Water helps plants grow, gives life and has contributed to some of the most pieces of art ever made." explained Janice.

"That's not like me at all." said Casshern.

"Rain is gentle and refreshing." continued Janice.

"You're kind words are incredible nice but, you don't need to make me feel better." said Casshern.

"I'm being honest. I don't believe you're the monster people make you out to be." said Janice.

"Casshern-" began Janice.

"Bark!" cried out Friender.

"We need to keep moving. I think Friender sense more bandits." said Casshern.

"_We are free, like water flows_." said Janice to herself.

* * *

The three continued on their travel and got closer to their destination. As they closed in on their destination, they decided to take a rest.

"Janice, who were those people you were with when I rescued you?" asked Casshern.

"They were bodyguards. The last one was a friend named Jebediah who I knew before the Ruin." answered Janice.

"I'm sorry for your loss." replied Casshern.

"Thank you. They were all good people." said Janice.

"I'm sure they were." said Casshern.

"Casshern, tell me about yourself." requested Janice.

"There isn't anything to tell." said Casshern.

"I'm sure there is something you could tell me. I want to know the real Casshern." said Janice.

"No you don't! I'm a monster!" snapped Casshern.

"I don't believe that. I know you are a good person." replied Janice.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that." mused Casshern.

"Was it the girl from the bell tower?" asked Janice.

"Her, a girl I met a little while ago who loved fighting and even a human I met." answered Casshern.

"See. If there are multiple people saying this than it's the truth." replied Janice.

"No. I am a monster. They're using kind words to make me feel better but, they're wrong. I am a monster." stated Casshern.

"You remind of Atlas." mused Janice.

"I don't think I'm familiar with him." said Casshern.

"Atlas was a figure from Ancient Greek mythology. He was a Titan and after they were overthrown by the Ancient Greek deities he was forced to carry the Earth on his back by Zeus the most powerful Greek god." explained Janice.

"Sorry but, I don't know who that is." replied Casshern.

"Exactly." said Janice.

"The guilt that I feel is justified. I murdered the Sun named Moon and began the Ruin." said Casshern.

"You're not a monster." said Janice.

"Yes I am." said Casshern, "Let's go."

"Okay." said Janice sadly.

"Let's go Friender!" called Casshern.

"_Only you can make yourself happy._" said Janice to herself.

* * *

Janice and Casshern continued on their journey. Soon, they could see their destination on the horizon and knew they were close to the city.

"We should be there by nightfall." noted Casshern.

"That's good." said Janice looking away.

"What's wrong?" asked Casshern.

"What are you going to do when we arrive?" asked Janice.

"I'll keep traveling with Friender." answered Casshern.

"Once we arrive I will be staying in the city." noted Janice sadly.

"Something is wrong." stated Casshern.

"I'm worried about you." said Janice.

"I don't understand why." said Casshern.

"You're full of self hatred and guilt. You're keeping yourself down and you've convinced yourself that you're a monster who needs to be isolated from everyone else." explained Janice.

"It's because I am." said Casshern.

"You aren't living." said Janice.

"What do you mean?" asked Casshern.

"You're just existing. You aren't truly living." answered Janice.

"Thank you. I've actually met a few people who seemed to actually care about me. However, I'm not worth it." said Casshern.

"Yes you are." replied Janice.

* * *

Casshern and Janice continued and reached their destination. The two arrived in the theater ad found themselves surrounded by the androids who had come to hear Janice sing. However, an android came running in.

"Bandits are coming!" cried the android.

"Janice, sing for these people. This is your dream and they need your hope." said Casshern.

"What are you going to do?" asked Janice.

"Friender and I are going to stop these bandits." answered Casshern

"Please be careful." said Janice.

"I can't die. There is no reason to worry." replied Casshern who left.

"Janice. We're ready to go on." said one of the band members.

"Okay." replied Janice deep in thought.

"Do you know what you're going to sing?" asked the band member.

"I know exactly what song I'm going to sing." stated Janice.

"Got it." said the band members.

"Just follow me lead. This is a new song I came up with." stated Janice.

"Come on Ohji! We're going to miss the song!" called Ringo eagerly.

"It looks like the about to start." noted Ohji, as Janice approached the microphone.

"This is a new song I've written called "A Path". I'm dedicating it to a special man who helped get me here." said Janice who began to sing:

_You listen to my voice_

_Listen to my heart_

_Now I see it clearly_

_You listen to your voice_

_Listen to your heart_

_Do you even smile?_

_There is nothing you can do_

_Only you can can do_

_To make yourself happy_

_You listen to your voice_

_You listen to your heart_

_Make yourself live_

_We are free_

_Like water flows_

_We are one_

_As we feel the love_

_How long will it take_

_To find a way out_

_But she never lost her way _

_And got herself back home_

_So we hold each others hand_

_As we walk along the way_

_No more fears and tears to flow_

_We'll find a way to home_

_We are free_

_Like water flows_

_We are one_

_As we feel the love_

_How long will it take_

_To find a way out_

_But she never lost her way _

_And got herself back home_

_So we hold each others hand_

_As we walk along the way_

_No more fears and tears to flow_

_We'll find a way to home_

_You listen to my voice_

_Listen to my heart_

_Now I see it clearly_

_You listen to your voice_

_Listen to your heart_

_Do you even smile?_

A/N: There we go the story is now done. I want to quickly say RIP to Jerry Russell (the voice of Ohji) who I just learned passed away last year. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story and check out my ongoing story "Redemption". Until then thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
